Need You Now
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Leah and Jacob- best friends but something sparks between them making them rethink!   Lemons but based on the song Need you now by Lady Antebellum! One shot!


**_Hi guys this is going to be a one shot based on the song "need you now" by Lady Antebellum! _**

**_I own shit, so ENJOY! hee hee, _**

**_Lemons definitely guaranteed!_**

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_Hi its Leah here, sorry i missed you call. Please leave a message after the tone. _He sat there with the phone resting against his ear as he listened to her voice, happy, innocent, content. He sat with his head in his hand as he thought about a message that he could leave to tell her he needs to see her once more. Lying back on the sofa he closes his eyes and thinks vividly about Leah dancing to his favourite song, her playing about on the Xbox with him on her favourite game, her innocently hugging him after winning a game of football with the guys, making him feel of worth to her. He reached for his second beer, wishing he could flush all the thoughts and feelings he had for her away; start afresh because obviously she had.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Leah sat on her bedroom floor walking through her box of memories in her tattered old shoebox. Pictures of her, her brother, her mom and dad- her life was in this shoebox. One picture caught her attention; she stood next to a boy she loved. He had his arms wrapped around her waist she had hers around his. She was watching the camera with a cheeky smile of happiness and innocence. The boy was watching her with admiration in his eyes, love and protectiveness overflowed from him. But she didn't feel it then; only now she wished she did. Only she knew they shared something special. She reached for her phone sitting on her bedside table. She flicked through her contacts, her finger hovered over the green button. The button that could change her life. She couldn't find the power to press the button, only countless thoughts ran through her mind- _do i cross his mind like he crosses mine? will he have moved on? Will he ever love me like he did before? _

She flung the phone away as tears fell down her cheeks, curling into a ball on the floor, drowning in the pool of memories. Only one memory stuck out for her and that was the one that caused the most pain and torment, making her cry even harder.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

Where had it all gone wrong? I kept asking myself, we were happy being in the same room, we were happy running patrol together in fact we preferred one another. But one day she just wouldn't talk to me. She avoided me like the plague. She refused to sit at pack meetings next to me, and took to sitting with Jared and Paul. She ran with Jared more than me now. It pained me to see her so rebellious against everything, she barely spoke two words to me. we weren't in a relationship but it sometimes felt like that, nights would pass and she would come over and hang out with me- not my sisters, but me- she would chat about _anything_ from Xbox to motorbikes. From celebrities to make-up. Ok so maybe the last was always short lived but she still did. She would cuddle with me on the sofa as we watched horror movies, romantic movies, sad movies all kinds of movies, she would work her way from lying on the carpet to lying next to me. Her leg would wrap over mine, as her hand would provide a pillow for her head on my chest. She never flinched as my hand rested on her hip; in fact, she favoured the closeness we had. That is all gone. She looks at me as a pack brother nothing more- not like before. Her defence walls rise as i try to talk to her.

Yesterday was breaking point. She told me she had to be free. I knew she lied through thick and thin to try to convince me that was true. She was trying to convince herself more than convincing me. I had loved her since we were young children. I looked at the clock on the TV it was quarter past one in the morning and i am lying on the sofa thinking about a girl i love. I felt the sudden urge to get up and get out of this house. Putting my third bottle down, i pulled on my Nike's and snuck out the door, i knew Sue and Seth were away. They had left to visit Emily's mom in New Jersey and weren't returning for another week- explains why it is so quiet without Seth. I walked along the street feeling the cold harsh rain beating against my overheated skin, soaking my black t-shirt. The wind blew my hair everywhere as i trekked up the pathway of the Clearwater household. Only one light shone from the front of the house; Leah's bedroom but the curtains were drawn. Knocking on the door; i stepped back a step from the door. Over the wind and rain, i could hear her snuffles coming closer to the door. She let go of a sigh as the door yanked open. I was watching the rain spread over the floor as i listened to her. Looking up i see her long thin legs in a pair of pink pyjama shorts, with a tiny baby pink camisole. Her eyes were watching me with a sign of regret, they were red and puffy as she breathed long deep breaths, her skin showed she had been lying on her hands, as indents and red markings covered one side of her face.

I never spoke a word but stepped two steps towards her, capturing her small, tear stained face in my callous hands, leaning down and crushing her lips to mine- all in a matter of seconds. Her arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to her as we stood partially in the doorway. Her mouth moves with urgency but with love. I pull away when i feel out of breath from the sensation coursing through my body. I watched her open her eyes and smile a little, as she stepped back, pushing the door closed and pulling me with her by my jean pocket. I stepped further in, as the door banged shut behind me she wrapped both her arms around me and rested her head against my chest. I closed my arms around her and held her tight to me.

"Jacob, i have missed you so much. I am so sorry." Her voice shook as she spoke into my chest. I sighed; the feeling was definitely mutual. I kissed the crown of her head, being able to smell her shampoo, made me relax into her embrace. I moved her by the shoulders back to look at her. Her tears had started again. My finger ran from her chin to her eye removing the track the tears made.

"Leah. What happened? Why did you just stop talking to me? not coming over at night to chill with me? Sitting next to _Paul and Jared _at the council meeting?I hate being away from you! I need you!" She smiled as she pulled my face down to hers. Planting a kiss on my lips before running her finger over my lips.

"I realised that i _needed_ you, and that is not what i do! I don't depend on others, because when that happened before i was crushed. I am independent and don't need to have someone to lean on. But right now that doesn't seem to be the case. I need you more than i need air! Jacob please forgive me for being so stupid and callous with my decision! I honestly want us to be like we used to be... maybe even more." She said quietly almost whispering the last bit, looking down at her feet. I smiled as i lifted her face and caught her lips once more. I could feel her hands working around my neck as i lifted her up so that i didn't have to crouch down. Her legs created a barrier around my hips as i moved up the stairs to her bedroom. Moving slowly, i lay her down first onto the bed as i hover over her. Her legs drop to lean against my legs. Her mouth moved slowly, as she bit my bottom lip making her smile. I felt her tongue graze over the spot she bit making me laugh. I pulled back to see her smirking at me.

"You know, you are so beautiful. I never want this to happen again, this misunderstanding has killed me so much when you don't come around at night to sleep next to me. Leah, we may not have been a couple but i felt something much stronger than friendship for you and still it is getting stronger." She smiled as she focused on her fingers playing with my hair at the side of my head.

"well... i ... ok." She sighed before i crushed my lips to hers. The taste of beer rubbed onto her tongue as she battled with me, tasting it felt weird from her but i could sense her excitement as her hands became rough in my hair. Pushing up closer together, i could feel her hot body pressed to every inch of my skin. Suddenly a bulge began to appear making me very aware of the fact i was turned on by the angel beneath me. She raised an eyebrow as i felt her fingertips run around the base of my shirt. It felt like she had a few ideas in mind.

We made quick shift of my shirt, and resumed the kissing stage. She rolled over, pushing me back onto the bed, and straddling my hips. A smile spread over her face as she leant over and kissed along my chest and up my neck, she nibbled on my earlobe.

"Thank you." She whispered before climbing off leaving me on the bed, with a hurt ego and a painful erection. I lean on my forearms and watch her dot around her room. She was on the floor collecting a pile of photos.

"Em...Lee... what are you doing? I thought we were just..." I was so confused, she looked up at me from where she crouched on the floor. Her face looked innocently pained.

"We are i just had to clean this up- i don't want to be doing the deed with pictures of my father, mother and brother almost watching us! That is bloody creepy if you ask me!" She spoke seriously as she shoved all the photos into an old shoebox and sliding it under the bed. I laughed as i fell back onto the bed, i kicked my shoes off, as i laid my head on my hands and watched out her window. The sky was dark and threatening to rain, as i watched the stars and the moon i felt her sit next to me, she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. She kissed a spot on my chest, as i looked around and down to her watching me.

"You realise you are the most amazing creature i have _ever_ come across? Right?" I smiled as i moved my body to be facing to her, she leant her head on her hand raising her above me. she never replied but with a long, seductive kiss that made me revisit the land of turned on. Her hand moved to the rim of her camisole, on the mission of taking it off. I pulled her hand back as she pulled her mouth away, looking confused.

"Wha..." she looked at me, sitting up slightly.

"Hey, you took off my shirt, by right i get to take yours off!" I smirked as she lay back again, watching me move to straddle her lightly. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked back at me. She was trying to make it difficult for me. I rested my hands on her hips and kissed along the neckline of her camisole. She kept her arms wrapped around her, as my hands travelled up under her top and along her ribs. I felt her skin burning under my touch, her arms moved to wrap around my neck as my hands continued their voyage over her body. They rested at the side of her breasts, travelling around her back. I was able to feel her skin grow bumpy as her back arched into my chest. She looked at me as i kissed along her jaw line, biting at random spots, her breathing became hitched as my hands travelled down to the end of her cami. Hooking my fingers around the edge, i pulled it up to rest just under her breasts. I was teasing her, as i dropped my mouth to kiss along her stomach. I was able to take as long as i could, feeling her get even more agitated from waiting. Eventually i pushed the cami over her breasts, revealing them to the cold morning air, and whipping it away from her to land on the floor. She was magnificent. I looked over her body as she wrapped her fingers in my hair and my mouth connected with hers. I moved slowly, savouring the taste of her soft lips on mine. she tasted like coconut. Her hands worked down my chest and to the rim on my jeans. I knew her ambition as she kissed along my jaw line. Her mouth was hot was she ran her tongue over the spot she kisses. I groan with satisfaction as her hands unbutton my jeans, running around the rim and pulling them down, releasing me against her. Getting closer felt pretty amazing.

"Jacob, I need you now!" She whispered as I felt her hand grab my ass and push me closer to her. I slowly and teasingly remove her pyjama shorts and feel her tense under me.

"Leah, loosen up- I have seen you before!" I smirked. Her nails dig into my back making me wriggle on top of her. She smirked as she caught my lips once more before dragging her tongue lightly along my jaw line.

I pushed myself into her, making her squeal, her walls tightened as i moved in and out of her, she groaned. She began to arch against me and her breasts push up against mine. I felt her skin rub over my front.

I began to move quickly before she flipped us and was riding me like a bitch. She rubbed her hands from my hips up to my shoulders and began to move in circular motions. She gave up after an hour, after tossing and twisting as one. Falling onto her side nxt to me panting.

We lay side by side resting our breathing and her body wrapped around me, holding me to her. "Jacob, I love you." I sighed. Looking down at her I could see her eyes close as she fell into a sleep. Lying watching out the window, I saw the sky change from being black to an orange, birds rose from the trees and I lay there delicately running my fingertips down Leah's side. She never moved once but she mumbled a couple of times- the same thing, "Jacob, I love" I had to check first to see if she had woken but she hadn't. I kissed her forehead, she was perfect. I could tell she was waking up soon, her breathing grew lighter as she rolled away from me, turning onto her other side. My side was shown to the cold, so I moved over with her, cuddling into her back as she slept. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her arms fell on top of mine pulling me closer. As I kissed her neck I could smell us on her, all the events from earlier came back. As I sat back I thought about what I had just done. I had just confirmed my feelings for Leah because I was drunk on her. The feeling of being in Leah became unbearable as I lay on my back with hands resting on my face. I couldn't help but feel everything as I thought back. "Jacob, what is the matter?" Her angel voice rang out through the silent room. It was mellow but exciting. "Oh, hey, morning. I was just- thinking." She moved to rest against me, resting her chin on my chest. Her finger drew swirls on my chest, as I watched over her head. "Do you regret before?" She asked. I looked at her and saw sadness.

"Of course not, why would i?" I replied, really the question i directed at myself was, "Would I?"

**Hey my beautiful fantastic readers! thank you for reading and for that review you are just about to leave! oh you shouldn't have but you must! lol **

**Love ya lots! **

**Leah xxx**


End file.
